A Push in the Wrong Direction
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Jérémie has a problem. He is in love with someone besides Aelita, and he's been spying on the both of them after their days with Lyoko. Rated M for later chapters
1. When Love wants you

_**a/n:****I will say that some of the characters are ooc(SOME), but that's just for a little you could say. Their around seventeen, and eighteen(a few that are mentioned sixteen). It's also about two years after Xana had been destroyed and some of the people have changed. But come on, everybody will change when their almost eighteen, they'll be all, oh, I'm a horny boy **_

_**xD**_

_**what? They will **_

_**A push in the wrong direction**_

Chapter 1: When Love wants you

After a while you can feel yourself losing your mind, stressed out about life and what to do anymore. There are also times, after you doubt yourself, your mind, your body; you become a disgrace to yourself.  
This only story only starts with a seventeen year old girl known as Yumi Ishiyama.  
She was so innocent, so breakable; hard-headed at times too. For Aelita, it was easy to manipulate her, but the person who pushed Yumi; was only in love with her and nobody else. It was only the reason this boy thought Yumi to be one of the most beautiful and talented people on this earth…well, whatever, his opinion.

The river that led among the old factory was still blue-watered, cold and refreshing for anyone who had wanted to take a dive. She never knew if that was against the law but had always wanted to jump into it. She had her images of putting her hands over her head-together like glue-and diving in, letting the cool water fill her needs and allow her body to float through an endless pool. Swimming just calmed her sometimes.

Yumi would normally stand near the bridge of the old factory…the one where we'd use to fight Xana. I only knew this because I always used to keep track of the others from my room back at Kadic….the only reason I have the room still is because some misfortune over at the high school. Happened during summer break.

The factory was demolished about a year and a half ago…maybe two and was now becoming a museum. Yumi only went to reminisce about the past adventures she use to have with everyone. I mean, I never got to see her on Lyoko…from what I remember; but I always wanted to see how evident her breast became and how small and tight her outfit was around her skinny figure.

Through the video camera I could see a breeze pass her which made her body shiver, and her zipper her dark purple jacket…I remember that jacket; Odd had given her it for her birthday one year…but anyway. I knew how Yumi was, she loved the Fall for it's reasonable changes in not just temperature but the leaves on the ground. When it came to this season, everything changed.

I always…wondered what she was thinking when she was staring out into space most of the time. There had to be a million and two other things on her mind besides Lyoko, Xana, her several encounters with death; and the insane love triangle…well, in ways it's a square, she had to deal with everyday.

I noticed William for a second, calling to Yumi which made her lean away from the bridge, lift her arms up which complimented and lifted her breast, and walked over to him. It was only a small conversation before they both begun to walk away; the way to Kadic…shit, she might have known I've been watching her.

Kadic was the destination, but a girls dorm room is where Yumi was actually headed.

Aelita and Yumi had been friends forever. Well, forever was the concept that Jérémie had introduced one another on her first trip to Lyoko several years ago. Aelita only bonded well with her for the purpose she _was_ the only other girl in the group.

I know, I know; you're probably wondering why the hell I'm doing this. It's because I like Yumi. I mean, everyone ends up liking her eventually. She is just this wonderful, and incredible human. I mean…there's Aelita…of course there is. She would probably do anything you asked her to if you were in bed with her, but I fucking doubt it…yes, I have changed since we shut down the super computer.

I didn't have much to audio which was why I had a sound transmitter or something equal to the use…or I could go by and listen in. I always enjoyed knowing what they were talking about…anyone really. I even had cameras for the others; only because I was sure Odd was going to take Aelita away from me one day.

I never found anything wrong with liking two people; and wanting them both to have only you.

My door was knocked upon which made me turn my computer off. "Yes?"

Odd had opened it-him off all people, ugh, he bothered me now a days.

"You're knocking now?" I joked, knowing how Odd normally barged into my room like a maniac person attempting to tell me something.

"Jackass." He said with a scoff, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the left then reopening them. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and looked over to him while I slipped my shoes on. Almost everyone had grown; almost meaning to exclude Yumi and William from that group. I was now almost as tall as Yumi which she had come to enjoyed, I'm not exactly sure why though, Odd was taller then Aelita which was an improvement for him, and even had gotten taller then William while Ulrich is the height William is right now. Told you, everything changes.

Along with the changes…well I wasn't sure what you would get.

"Even after Lyoko; you're still the nerd Aelita loves…with contacts though" Odd said while walking off, I following him.

He was right-contacts, new clothes which were now black pants and a simple white shirt which did this weird hair style Aelita had given me the compliment…and Yumi had also liked me with my glasses off.

"And a lot of other things." I commented while stretching as I actually ran into the two girls when we left the hallway.

Both wonderful girls; Yumi being the one who's body had matured the most. Ulrich just never got the opportunity to try and ask her out; so she wasn't with Ulrich, I could easily have her, but that would mean I'd have to break it down to Aelita…either way I'd think I lose.

Why the hell did Odd make it look so easy?

Wait…using him would be perfect. I could go out with Yumi while he was with Aelita and attempt to figure this out, who I wanted. I knew Yumi had some form of fondness, maybe even crush on me just because how she was always so friendly with me and no one else…not even Ulrich.

"Earth to Einstein!" Odd commented, slightly pushing me.

"What the hell?' I faced him as I heard Aelita.

"Do you want to go to a café instead of staying at the school?" She asked sweetly.

"…I guess." I said with a small sigh as I pushed Odd back. "We don't have class tomorrow or anything."

"Just the three of us though." She was referring to her, Yumi and I.

Odd had gotten the picture and left down the stairs. It was just my fucking luck. I was stuck with girls I like.

"Go wait by the gate I need to get my sweater." Aelita quickly said as Yumi and waved and began her walk down; having me follow her.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked.

"Mine…" She said quietly as we continued to walk out of the building.

I'll get this straight so people don't start complaining. I'll tell you how I fell in love with her, well, had gotten my crush.

_It was only a few months ago which started it, when I began my spying through the streets normally because even with Xana gone, someone could of easily turned the super computer back on, and started a program that brought him back. I wasn't going to be the one to do it though. _

_It was in the middle of the night when I finally shut off my computer and headed to the bathroom before sleeping. I mean, being on a computer for hours really made you have to pee. It was quiet on my way to it, but when I came back, there was the Asian goddess. She was against the wall that led into Williams room, her legs bloody, pants ripped; shirt as well(stained also). _

_Yumi was one of those people who weren't easy to manipulate but tonight she was. I could only go to her and she was muttering something before falling onto my chest…it was also then I realized she was barefoot and her feet were cut up. _

_"What happened?" I remembered asking her and she only muttered something that sounded like, where's Ulrich or something. _

_I figured something would happen the next morning, but I wasn't going to drag her to his room just because she wanted to. I ended up dragging her down to the bathroom to clean her off, the boys showers of course…bathroom….whatever; there's no real difference. _

_I got a small rag and a towel that someone had left in the shower…I just wanted to help her and I didn't care who it belonged to. I knew I would be much to help and the showers weren't much either because I'd need peroxide or an antiseptic which I had in my room from a few times and falls ago. _

_"I have to get your clothes off and put you in the shower." I told her as she only shook her head in what seemed to be in a spasm way because that's what her body did when it fell back against the cold metal of the wall behind her. "You have to…" I moved closer to her to try and move her and she fell back against my body. _

_She muttered again but I heard her say fine then spoke for once as if she was about to start crying. "My arms hurt…you have to do it for me." She buried her head into my chest and I only put an arm around her to hug her. _

_  
"Alright." I said after I let go of her and stood up, helping her so we could go into the showers with the two cloths I had. _

_I also remember the showers before we got an extension added to them. They were a stainless steel type of shower with doors to each one(and now they were actually no doors and more showers. Everyone saw everybody else naked these days). _

_Getting Yumi anywhere was the problems since she was bent over most of the time, and getting her into anywhere was almost the exact same problem as the first because she kept falling over. _

_"I think I'm going to throw up." She stated at one point before falling over but I put my hands around her to keep her body from falling. _

_This wasn't something that Yumi would do. It made me think it was something William had started and attempted to finish. Which would explain the blood on her pants…I couldn't explain it actually, to think she of all people were either raped or sexually assaulted by someone was insane. The only reason would be jealously, or they knew how beautiful she was, and she was that one adjective even more when naked._

_Having those kinds of thoughts while I'm supposed to be undressing her and allowing her so shower. God, I was becoming such a pervert around this girl just because of today._

_"What happened…" I said while attempting to get her shirt off of her, it was the good thing she was wearing a bra and I only had to unsnap that for it to fall off. _

_She shook her head no and answered. "I don't know…" She was weak and she was eventually going to fall over and I wouldn't be able to catch her. _

_She turned her body around as I directed her to, so I could unbutton her ripped shorts. I loved how small and soft her legs were…and how she wasn't wearing underwear. _

_"Bra but no underwear?" I asked her. _

_"I had them earlier…" She nodded with a small chuckle when she fell back against me. _

_That was the moment I smelt something. I wouldn't say it was anything close to alcohol but that's was my only assumption, maybe even wine. She probably did have a date and something happened, someone could of taken her out to dinner and done this. I wasn't into the idea of keep guessing, cause then I'd be here forever and never figure anything out, or be able to help this damsel. _

_I only stared up as her pants finally came off, even though Yumi had mentioned something about not caring as I did it; I didn't listen, I couldn't. _

_"turn around." I told her as she obeyed with a small pout as if she was a child having her mother help her…well, father. _

_I finally noticed it…that around her hips she had bruises and cuts like on her legs. Even with them her body still was as smooth as silk. I only unsnapped the hook of the bra and allowed her in the shower…which is when I remembered she couldn't take a shower if she couldn't move her arms, so just helping her wash off was the next part…even if for the most part she had only sat on the floor crying. _

_After the entire helpful hand I had to be, I wanted to take her straight to Ulrich which she wouldn't allow me to do. She didn't want Ulrich to see her like this, she never needed help after Lyoko, and she didn't want any from him now. I guess my mistake was allowing her in my room to sleep. _

_My mistake was helping her but I still don't know…it could be her beauty that I liked, and not Yumi, herself. _

"Hey, Jérémie?" she questioned me as she pulled me to stop walking.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"I was just thinking…about, that one time…I never thanked you for it."

"I was thinking about that also, I don't know why though." I guess I should of told her a while ago that I always felt so nervous around her after that. "You don't need to thank me, really."

"…" She turned a little, looking down and I could tell she was blushing about it.

Aelita had appeared with her jacket, a smile was on her face. She was gone for a while which meant she probably had bumped into somebody and talked to them. Her smile faded when she saw Yumi. "Are you okay?" She moved her position to look at her face, in a bending motion.

"I'm fine." She said with a small chuckle. "Let's go."

Aelita's smile returned as she walked ahead of Yumi and I.

"What was that about?" I asked Yumi, with a small smirk.

"Nothing…just forget it. I'll repay you eventually." Yumi stretched her arms up again, the wind passing which blew her hair back a little. "I have to…" She put her hands down. "I feel so bad about it."

"You could tell me what happened." I said which made her stop walking.

She sighed. "I don't remember…really." She started walking again when Aelita called our names.

"It's fine…you don't have to."

In all reality, I wanted her to…I wanted her to do something extreme for me but I doubted that would happen, I already had Aelita to do that for me…and Yumi was nothing like Aelita.

* * *

Review this, or

do something similar, I don't know D: I don't!


	2. When Love says Different

:3 yay, chapter two. Ignore my little french cafe I made :o I like it. Oh, yeah :3 I do play twenty questions this way about, 64 of the time

_** A push in the wrong direction **_

**Chapter 2: When Love says different **

The café was a quaint little spot in town. It was called À la mode, and the whole outside was covered with a glaze of brown paint that did the place very well with it's unique, gothic lettering of the places name. The waiters and waitress were in what looked like different maid uniforms, the pattern of the cloth and material were different from the average one. I now wondered what would happen if Odd came in here, besides saying he had died and gone to heaven.

This place reminded me of a set for some anime that Yumi's brother liked…probably where they got the idea now that I thought about it. Yumi wasn't really into cartoons unless they were like, romance I guess…I wasn't too sure but I knew Aelita was such a child around them, always excited and freaking, spazzing out about them.

Our table was near a glass window that was actually covered with fog, it was getting quite colder out as well, or so I could tell by looking at Aelita who had taken off her jacket and right now suddenly left to go us something to drink and eat. Aelita was like that I guess, always doing things for other people and never for herself.

Once again, I was left alone with this Asian girl who was sitting across from me, wiping the window so she could see out it…something I had already done only a little while ago.

It had gotten much darker out as we had walked over here, most of the walk quiet. The sky was a dark blue earlier but now only a simple, dark gray with what looked like swirls of darkness entering. It was going to rain, everyone was planned for that; it was drizzling right now or so I heard someone point out as the entered the café, a bunch of teenagers like us.

Aelita came back with three Styrofoam cups, hers probably coffee, I know Yumi had tea and I believe I had gotten hot chocolate or something of the sort. She only went back because she was going to order something else, probably muffins or something. For the three of us, dinner was probably a few croissants, muffins and a cupcake like it has been the last two times we went out. If I ever dated one of them I'd probably take them out to that new restaurant, Le Dom.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I questioned Yumi who suddenly turned back to me.

"Is that really the only thing you want me to tell you?" She replied while looking down at a salt shaker.

"Kind of. I really wanted to know what happened though. It's not everyday you find one of your close friends-" She made an o shape with her mouth when I said close friends. "like I found you."

"I'll keep the story short and when Aelita gets back she can play Twenty questions with us." Her eyes rolled. "I was drugged, almost raped, and I ran back here." She started putting salt on the table out of boredom I'd guess. "I needed help more then anything."

"Why me though?" I sighed. I wasn't going to tell her anything she didn't want to know.

"I accidentally ran into you, that's why."

With that said Aelita came back and sat next to Yumi; looking at her funny which made her stop dumping the salt on the table. She handed us food, not dinner, just food. We'd probably go and get snacks anyway on the way back; worse than we were eating now.

"Jérémie wants to play Twenty Questions, my style." Yumi lied, already eating a chocolate chip muffin, well, the end of it; she always ate it that way so she could save the true chocolate chips for last.

"What's your style?" Aelita said while grabbing something also, I wasn't sure what it was though; I didn't bother to know.

"Her style isn't twenty questions, it's asking random questions and you have to give the right answer." I shook my head and drank some of my hot chocolate. "It's like you can ask someone anything, any twenty questions; but it's not twenty in the end."

Yumi laughed. "I remember a time Odd and I went asking each other like, a million questions back and forth and one of them was what if Aelita dated Ulrich; had sex with her, had gotten her pregnant; she went to Jérémie for guidance and then I was stuck with Odd in the end."

"Seems, fun…" Aelita said with a small back and forth look of her eyes.

"I told him I'd get a stick and beat him."

Aelita laughed. "Let's play then…"

"Alright…" I said with a small laugh. "Yumi, what is the weirdest thing you've ever done."

She shrugged, taking a drink of her tea and finishing the bottom of the muffin. "Kissed her." She also pointed to Aelita.

"When did that happened?" I asked awkwardly.

"When she asked me what it was like to kiss a girl. Sorry hun, I'm going to gang on you for a little. What…if Jérémie…showed up…" She whispered the rest in her ear which made Aelita blush very red.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh, so we're playing that way." I said with a smirk. "Then, Yumi, what kind and color of underwear are you wearing?"

She rolled her eyes and drank some of her tea as Aelita had done the same with her coffee. "For your information…I'm not wearing any." I blushed which made Aelita laugh because even she saw it(which together made Yumi laugh. "I'm kidding, get a boner of thinking of me like that? Oh, that's a good question, have you ever gotten one?"

"You haven't even answer mine." I told her which made her stop laughing. "Fine; red and it's the thong Aelita got me over break."

"No, I haven't." I said sternly.

"Yet." Aelita said which made her and Yumi laugh, they had fun picking on me. "Hey, Yumi; are you a virgin?"

And Aelita had fun picking on Yumi.

"No…" her eyes trailed off. "And I'm not going to talk about it."

"Alright." She was eating a croissant now or so I noticed because we had both taken one. "Jérémie, would you ever kiss Yumi?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered, not ashamed to say yes to the question.

"Would you, ever kiss Yumi?" She repeated the question while taking another swig of the coffee.

"…yes, I would, if she wanted to." Now I felt embarrassed; Yumi as well. "Aelita, have you ever seen Yumi naked?"

Yumi reached across the table and slapped me gently.

"Yes, why I have. I'm guessing so have you." Aelita said with a smirk.

"Yeah, once." And again she reached across the table which made her breast move again and she only blushed when she noticed what I was staring at.

Aelita laughed. "But she does have a nice body."

I drank to that.

Yumi sighed. "Will you both please stop talking about me being naked and you two both staring at me…while I was naked…"

"But it's true." The coffee was effecting Aelita's personality as she finished her croissant and Yumi was slowly finishing another muffin.

"Alright; Aelita, have you ever masturbated?"

"Ever what?" She said with a blank stare and a blink.

"Alright, I'm going to describe what it would be like for you to masturbate." Yumi said with her grin. She knew things, she enjoyed knowing what she knew. If it wasn't for us playing this game she probably would of never said it. "We're going to take Aelita, and see how innocent she is when she's all alone in her room. How her small fingers clasp at the bottom of her dress and pull it up ever so gently and pulls it up where her thighs have warmth spread over them and she can massage her inner walls until she makes the outside of her pink panties wet and she can feel them for a few seconds just before diving a finger into her wet self which would make her moan; then write when another, and another finger enters her tight self. Until she finally hit's the back of the bed and arches her back as she fingers deeper and her breaths become shallow and she can't seem to find a thing to preoccupy her other hand. Her mouth will trail down salvia and she just wishes she could find something bigger to enter one of her three holes. She could play with her clitoris all she wanted until she came but it wouldn't satisfy her hunger for something else."

With that Aelita just put her head down on the table. She blushing or so it seemed and I…well I was amused greatly. I never knew Yumi could think like that and now that she did it made me see her more then I used to.

"I think you made her horny." I stated while still eating.

Yumi laughed and moved her hand onto Aelita's leg which made her stand up; the both of us laughing again. Aelita just left and headed towards the bathroom. "Yeah, probably. You did talk about how good I looked naked. She's acting like she's a lesbian or something."

"Reminds me of the time Odd realized he liked men."

"That was funny. I tried to persuade him into dating a guy and no matter how many times he said he wouldn't date a guy; he said he didn't swing that way…he did it in the end."

"Aren't you bisexual?" I asked her as she was putting on her coat.

"More likely bi-curious. I never really did anything with a girl for that to happen."

"Well, there is Aelita." I said as I got up. We would be leaving when Aelita came back from the bathroom.

"Jérémie?" She questioned as I picked Aelita's jacket up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you really kiss me?"

"Yeah, if you wanted to like I said."

Aelita was back; I handed her her coat.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said while looking down at her. Down because Yumi was still really tall. "Maybe we should get a cab."

I looked back outside; it was much darker, raining and looked like it was ready to start storming. I would never force them to walk back in this weather, or game must of provoked me from noticing it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll pay."

And of course my mind was on other things. I didn't think Yumi would really allow me to do something like that. I mean, of course I liked her; and I liked Aelita but it her of all people who said she'd keep that in mind. I just attempted to shake my head at that as I left the café, the girls giggling about something as they followed me to call a cab.


	3. What happens when you're alone

A/N: The title of this chapter was originally called something else, but because of what happened I changed it. Ending this chapter was quite hard so I had to make it something that went with this chapters story line.

_**Chapter 3: ****What happens when you're alone**_

It was at least a few days later when I felt so weird being around them. The girls I mean. We had gotten out of class for the rest of the afternoon and Odd and placed me straight into detention with him and it wasn't the best thing. I got to use my laptop though; I lied saying I needed a lot of information I already written for this project. The true news, I had no project; it was an excuse to talk to Yumi on it.

Yeah, I was overly sure about choosing her over Aelita some reason. Well, I had a reason, I guessed I had a reason. I was normally overly sure about everything, and when it came to this I'm just kind of like, Shit; what the hell am I supposed to do.

GeishaGirl82: Did you hear what happened?

IngeniousEinstein: No, what?

Yeah, Odd made the screen name up. He was just an ass at times.

GeishaGirl82: There was a murder…at Greens Café out almost a half hour drive from here.

IngeniousEinstein: Okay. Tell me the details, you always do.

GeishaGirl82: Well; it said they found the woman's body in a bathroom stall. There were bloody fingers prints(all hers), her wrists had cuts in them, her legs, her body was bruised all over. They said that she was in there for over 72 hours-

IngeniousEinstein: Please, stop. I know you're in love with murders because…well I don't even want to know why.

GeishaGirl82: Fine, I'll tell Ulrich. He'll care. Ho (a few minutes later) Back

IngeniousEinstein: Aelita wants to know if you want to go shopping; she just messaged me

GeishaGirl82: I can't, sry. Think I can swing by your room later though? I don't think history and I are as good as we thought.

IngeniousEinstein: mmk. After dinner. Can't we do it at your house?

Geishgirl82: …sure. I think my dad's out of town for now.

Oh, I don't think I ever mentioned much about Yumi. If I did, I think I lied. Her parents got divorced; her mother and her brother went to a different part of Paris, and her father worked off the clock. He was sometimes not even in town for as much as a week which was an advantage in Yumi's life.

Geishagirl82: I'm going to head home then….how about we just make pizza at my house?

IngeniousEinstein: Alright. Then, six it is.

GeishGirl82: Ttyl.

She signed off and I shut my computer to look over at Odd who was making origami with papers when he should of actually been doing something useful like reading or our chemistry homework. I looked at my watch next, "5:42." It was all Odd's fault. I could have been at her house this very instant seeing her beautiful body glisten in sweat from the oven.

There was something seriously wrong with me. Well, it wasn't like I was imagining what Yumi could when it came to Aelita. Maybe Yumi was gay(just bi actually). Nah, she liked Ulrich…maybe Ulrich was gay. That would make things better I guess. She couldn't have Ulrich. But…maybe William was gay, and he'd hook up with Ulrich. Wait, Odd liked Ulrich didn't he.

I really didn't know anymore; I mean seriously. It really wasn't like I was imagining Yumi or Aelita slowly taking their clothes off, shaking their asses and breasts, slowly taking off their bra and panties, and getting on top of me or each other….god, I was becoming such a horny bastard.

Jim got up; watching the clock. He lectured us on how not to get caught when your stuck with Odd and his stupid antics. Well, some were funny; just some. After the lecture he left us out ten minutes early because we didn't cause him to want to cause to want to kill himself because he knew how Odd can be.

"So, what were you doing anyway?" Odd asked me with a stretch of his arms.

"Talking to Yumi." I put my bag on my shoulder.

"I see. He said with a grin. And what did that lead you?"

"I'm coming over her house to help her with history."

"Yumi gets straight A's in History."

I shrugged, knowing that already.

"Oh, I get what this is. You're trying to win Yumi aren't you." Odd wasn't that stupid. "Well, that's great." He only wanted Ulrich. "I can try for Aelita."

"What the fuck?" I tripped him which made him fall flat face on the ground.

"I was kidding Jérémie. You don't have to be such an ass about it. How the hell did you even come to like Yumi in the first place?" He questioned, attempting to stand up while rubbing his nose.

"I don't know. I just do. Aelita is just so innocent, and undeveloped with things that I know, and then Yumi is so…"

"Sexual and mature!" Odd said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, that's it." I sighed.

"Then tell them both."

"They'd knock me out; well, Yumi would."

Whatever." I told him, as we went in different directions.

**I didn't arrive **until almost sixty twenty which the door was already opened which I found strange for a second. I called out to her; no reply, no beautiful voice back that I desperately wanted to hear.

I began my walk into the house, there was a faucet on that I went over and turned off carefully before I heard a squeak from upstairs which made me slowly move over, stopping a few times just to hear the noise. It was a louder squeak that continuously went on, over and over again.

I touched the stair case at this moment, hand on the banister. I began ascending up the stairs the noise stopping at one point, and a set of foot steps that I remembered hearing from before…that was the first squeak…I don't know how I remembered.

The stairs squeaked slightly under the pressure. The house has been up and standing for at least more then sixteen years or so I'd say. I cautiously made my way towards Yumi's room which was cracked open slightly. Yumi was there, laying on her bed in an awkward position on her stomach. The bed was a mess and her clothes were wrinkles worse then her just normally sleeping…

"Yumi…" I spoke as I moved over to her. I bent down and moved her body slightly. "Hey…"

There was the awful scent that I remember smelling downstairs…no matter if I hadn't noted it to anyone else. I moved my fingers to her neck, pulse was as steady as it could be, I just shook her again and called her name which did no good, so I only pulled her body up which didn't do much good since it fell backwards which pushed me onto the floor and Yumi on top of my legs.

"Hey, Yu-" A voice started before seeing the us. "Jérémie…what on earth are you doing?" It was Aelita, of course.

How could this have been any worse?

"Yeah, I have no idea what happened. I just saw her like this and I was trying to get her up. I mean, her pulse is fine but she's like dead or something."

Aelita moved over to get Yumi's body off of me, putting her back on the bed and her body just fell straight down. She then moved to the window to see a man who was running down the street without a shirt on like he was in a hurry, or so I remember her telling me. "I'm going to call an ambulance." Was the next thing she had said while taking her phone out of her pocket as there was a sudden gun shot which made me suddenly move to push her down.

The shot was no where near the house though…which was probably the best thing at this moment.

"You okay?"

She gave a small nod.

"Call the police instead."


	4. The Push

_**Chapter 4: The push**_

_**She wasn't in her normal house, in her normal room, with her abnormal cleanliness. Her brown eyes had opened to lights a white walls, and she felt as if she couldn't move her body without feeling some sort of pain. **_

_**Her blurry eyes cleared themselves as she turned over to what looked to be an IV with some strange clear liquid in it. She looked down at its connection to her right arm(which still made her wince without even moving it, which she had to do to see the front of her hand which was bandaged up, and looking over to the other one, it was perfectly fine(not mentioning her arm which had a huge slit in it which was sewn together and now hurt her more then ever). **_

_**A heart monitor that was turned off was near the bed(wires tangled as if it was recently used). She only shook her head at the images as the door opened to a woman in a white doctors coat with a clipboard in hand-she shut the door behind her. **_

"…Right on time." Her voice spoke softly as her patient tried sitting up and in an effortless matter did so. "Are you alright for some visitors?"

Her patient(in another effortless matter) pulled her legs up and put her head on it, moving her hand to feel a strange bandage on a part of her head. "…what's…going on?" Her voice almost cracked while she spoke.

"You don't remember?"

She only shook her head no.

"You should be lucky you have such great friends…or else I doubt you'd be here." She put her glasses on to read the paper. "It says you have a few cuts and bruises, a head injury and that cut that no one saw until pulling your sleeved up. The blood kept it's place until then. No one knows what happened, but we sent some DNA and other items over to a lab. There was a shooting along with what happened to you(thank god you weren't as far sexually assaulted as some of our other girls) the man who did this to you was shot and is care somewhere else, and he's going to jail after this."

"Who…are….you?"

"Doctor Lauren Hart." She gave a smile as the girl lifted her head up.

"……and…who am…I?" Her eyes shifted from the doctor, to the sheets on her legs.

"Your name's Yumi." Laurens smile faded. "This is strange…normally with that minor of a head injury all you'd receive are painful headaches." She stepped away. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Outside of the door and down the hallway; heading to the very first floor of the building where rest of the gang and I were, with Yumi's mother had resided(she took a quick trip back after the call, but she had to get back to Japan as quick as possible for a meeting with her husband-who she hated to this very day-and a new company that was making a building in France).

"Mrs. Ishiyama?" Lauren questioned as Yumi's mom Let's call her Yuko had stood up.

"Yes, Doctor Hart?"

"This is a bit of a strange case, but your daughter has…well, she has amnesia, but it's not from the head injury or so I don't believe."

"What do you mean?"

I had interrupted, I understood it perfectly clear. "Her minds probably trying to block out everything that happened, in that process, she doesn't remember a thing about herself(who or what she is) or anyone or anything around her)."

"Exactly…" Lauren said with a smile, turning to Yuko again. "You can see her if you want, then you'll have to wait for her to be released which will probably be by Wednesday or sometimes after she has those stitches cut."

She nodded and Yuko and chosen Ulrich and I and be the other two people to come with her. She even gave me a pep talk to take care of Yumi while she was gone since I was a pretty trusting person. Well, I guess I was; it all depended on what I was doing and who it was.

Lauren opened the door to let us in. Ulrich and I stayed near the window as Yumi's mom had been near the bed. Yumi didn't look as if she understood what was going on or who the woman was, or who anyone really was. For the most part of the visit Yumi was staring out the window and as gray as the clouds looked, it didn't rain oddly.

"So, Yumi…you don't remember anything?" Lauren had asked as Yuko had taken a seat at the edge of the bed with a very weak smile on her face.

Yumi shook her head, "Not really." Her voice was much quieter then normal. "everything looks so fuzzy when I shut my eyes though, when I try to think back…"

"That may be the medication you're on."

"Who's he?" She pointed to Ulrich, but her hand suddenly fell back down and she winced.

"I'm Ulrich…" He told her, hands still in his pocket.

"You guys have liked each other since you've met." I said with a scratch of my head and Yumi gave a small shrug as if she didn't believe so. "You guys went out once…a while back, but you guys broke up before Christmas."

Now that I thought about it, Ulrich and Yumi with they're breakup, well, it happened about a week before she came to me(when I realized I liked her if you feel like remembering back that far); it makes feel like something happened involving Ulrich. I'd just talk to him about his on goings some other time.

"No…I don't…" She put her head back against her knees. "remember…." Her voice seemed to trail off.

"Let's give her some time." Lauren said as she had us leave the room, Yuko giving a final glance at her daughter before she went back to Japan for the rest of the month.

_**-two weeks later…- **_

Upon the past two weeks, Yumi still hadn't remembered a damn thing, it kind of sucked cause I wanted my kiss sometime soon. I mean…yeah…

Taking care of Yumi wasn't the easiest thing. In the past three days I had to practically do every single thing for her…except help her shower. I mean, if she took a bath probably. No, bad Jérémie, stop thinking these things…and now I'm talking to myself, how great.

Mostly Yumi kept herself preoccupied in her room(I've never been in there actually) and in my stay, I kept myself in Hiroki's room. It wasn't awkward or anything, knowing a girl you like is in the room down the hall…

I heard Yumi from outside of my door, knocking.

Or…about to be in the same four walls as you.

"Come in…" I was so losing it.

Yumi came in the room in a sluggish manner, as if she was weak or tired. She only motioned herself over and sat on the bed as I moved to shut the door(mainly because it was cold from all the rain we had gotten in the past few days…and once again it was still raining).

When I turned back around Yumi was staring at the window again(like she had done several times in her hospital room), this Yumi didn't like being outside though, it apparently scared her some reason.

"What did you want?" I asked her, just noticing her hair was wet when I sat next to her, and that she was in a pair of shorts and buttoned down white top-which was quite a change from her normal appearance- and she wasn't wearing a bra…which I couldn't _**help **_but notice…seriously.

"I was bored…and it's cold in my room."

"Probably warmer in there."

"But you have the heater." She pointed out the black heater that was near the bed that was giving bits of heat every now and then, turning off, and then you manually turning it back on. "Can't I stay in here?"

"Yeah, we can switch roo-"

"No, you have to stay too."

Another emerging quality of Yumi's no-memory self was that she liked others people company a little too much, and she was, well seemed, even more innocent then Aelita was naturally from being on Lyoko for such a long time.

"…Fine…I'll stay…" I really hated giving into this girl sometimes.

"Good…" She gave a sigh. "I sometimes wonder if…well, about us."

I was about to blush. "…why?"

"I mean…" She had me face her. "When you stated that Ulrich used to be my boyfriend, I felt…nothing could actually happen with us because...well, I don't know."

"Yumi, you're a teenage girl-"

"I know that!" Her voice had gotten louder, then quickly got quieter.

"It's because we've been hanging out so much…that's where these feelings are coming from." I attempted to believe that myself. We've been hanging out for the past week and I have been taking care of her for that while.

"Jérémie, don't you…ever think about-"

"Us, as more then just friends? Yes, I do. I have. I want it…but-"

"Then take me…" She lifted body up by her knees and-with much of my resistance of the entire situation- moved closer.

I wasn't even sure this was Yumi talking anymore. I mean, if she was like this when I first realized I liked her I would of given it a chance. Of course I wanted her, but Yumi in this state and this position wouldn't be right for she hasn't a clue about a single thing that would be going on.

"I…I can't, Yumi, stop!" I tried to get up yet she pulled me back down and I fell straight on top of her, which in my default, was here fault.

Her body turned and pushed up against mine, her hand moving to her head(face turning towards the closet as well). I gave a groan as I attempted to lift myself up, which my puny shape I don't think I could do(let alone even do anything with Yumi of all people, she was such a flexible and strong girl).

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I moved to sit on my knees.

"I remembered something…" She told me and pulled her body slightly up, bringing her arm around my neck, and bringing her lips straight to mine.

Strangely(well, maybe it wasn't strange for me), I couldn't control myself and neither could Yumi because her arms moved more to help lift her up so we were back in our position from earlier(but I was also on my knees this time) and I couldn't help but trail my tongue against her lips which she opened without any hesitation. It helped in the process of the kiss…our tongues fighting for dominance-and Yumi capitulating ever-so purposely since she probably didn't know what to do next. Thank God I did.

I moved back from her and her head just crashed against my shoulder.

"Yumi, what did you remember?" I questioned, which made her move her head to look back at me again.

"That…you said you would kiss me if I wanted you to."

"I said that…probably a day or two before you ended up in the hospital. It was at a diner with Aelita."

Ugh, now that I think about her name I wonder what she would do in this sort of situation(well, Aelita would enjoy it. If she was here, which once again I'm thanking God she wasn't, she would of fucking flipped out and beat me with a stick like I wanted to beat Odd and Ulrich with sticks if Ulrich got her pregnant, and Odd stayed with her as the father).

"You like her…don't you…"

"Yeah, that's the problem…you're pushing and pulling me onto your side, and I have nothing against it at this moment, but I mean, seriously, Aelita…"

"She isn't doing a damn thing to help her cause, I should do all I can to help mine."

And with that she once again attacked my lips, but also pushing me down onto the bed. I really couldn't protest against her anymore. Kissing, and "accidentally" grounding into me. Yumi was the queen of seducing anyone; and I'm quite glad I'm at the top of that list.

* * *

O like, I'm writing a sequel, but it's going to be for something else. es, Odd :3 He hasn't had an appearence in this story yet and probably won't. Oh, yeah Yumi is wayyyy out of character, but she has Amnesia so it's okay. :O SO HAHA I defy fanfiction rules. I actually planned this entire chapter ahead of time in my mind...so yay, it's done.


	5. Newly Found Angel and The Devil

**Chapter 5: Newly Found Angel and The Devil**

After a while you can feel yourself losing your mind, stressed out about life and what to do anymore. There are also times, after you doubt yourself, your mind, your body; you become a disgrace to yourself.

This only chapter only starts with a seventeen year old girl known as Yumi Ishiyama.

She was so innocent, so breakable; hard-headed at times too. For Aelita, it was easy to manipulate her, but the person who pushed Yumi; was only in love with her and nobody else. It was only the reason I thought Yumi to be one of the most beautiful and talented people on this earth…well, whatever, it was my only true opinion for the day.

The next day I took Yumi back to school. She pretty much wouldn't let go of my arm the entire time we walked to the school, and the entire time I tried to get her to remember her friends. It didn't work, she didn't even remember meeting Ulrich or even who was for the third time that day. When she woke up earlier she was freaking out because she didn't know so. I still don't know why she only remembers me…

Aelita and Odd were by the drink machine when we found them. Aelita didn't even look at me, she was probably very choleric with me, and the entire happenings with Yumi…although no one(not even the people who had hospitalized her) knew what was going on with her…well besides Lauren, her doctor.

"Hey Jérémie." Odd said with a bit of a sigh; I'd guess he went through some argument with Ulrich because he was always like this when he did.

"What's wrong?"

"Ulrich like always. He was complaining because of something that involved you…" He shook his head. "I didn't bother to care, he's been very annoyed all week." He looked over to me. "How is she?"

Yumi was looking over by the doors to the science wing while we spoke.

"She seems distant." Odd said.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Yumi?"

She looked over at me quickly.

"Do you remember William?"

Yumi thought about it for about a minute, and in that minute Aelita had sat by Odd on the stone wall that was part of a small flower bed. She gave a nod. She remembered him some reason.

"Do you mind if he helps you for now?"

"…no…"

Yumi had let go of me slowly and walked off, of course she'd get lost, but she knew where William was…she did have those love issues with him about half of the time, well, with Ulrich as well. She was just that person that so many people liked…and she was that person who only loved one person.

Odd had headed off as well to go and get some breakfast as Aelita only resided there in all of her pink glory.

"…Jérémie…" She started and got up, getting me to follow her to the dorms.

**I had entered her room only what seemed to be a few minutes later, not a word said from the walk. **Aelita locked her door behind her and walked over to me from where I stood near her bed. She pulled me against her into a small embrace.

"Aelita…" My arms moved around her back.

"What's going on?"

"With…Yumi?"

"No, with everything!" She moved back and sat on her bed as if she was about to start crying. "Why are you in love with her?"

"…Yumi…she's been through a lot…more than you know…or even I know. She isn't you, she's different."

"How?!"

"Do you want to know what happened?" I was getting so annoyed with Aelita now, I knew she liked me, I knew we've liked each other at one point, but Yumi was just pushing my decisions.

I moved over to the bed and sat next to Aelita who turned to me, pulling her legs up while she gave a bit of a nod.

"She came to me one time…I don't know if it was an accident, or if she even planned it , but…she was raped and I don't know who or why, or even really went on. That's what she's trying to forget…"

Aelita's voice seemed soft. "The only thing she's forgotten really is Ulrich."

"Then Ulrich is somehow involved in what happened…Why were you even at the house?"

"She asked me to come…why do you like her?"

Aelita just seemed jealous at this moment; her eyes moved on me, her beautiful green eyes. She was acting like a child now, she was so upset that I liked Yumi…that I still liked her too. I knew she knew it all, the entire situation, she must of figured it out when we went to the café that one day.

"I don't know…and I know what you're thinking, you have to have a reason for liking someone…and I don't." I gave a sigh, getting Aelita annoyed wasn't what I had planned for today.

"They cancelled morning classes…and I know William ended up with Yumi as a partner for their chem. lab. He's probably forcing her to help, or trying at least to get her."

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't feel well…"

"You'll be fine…want me to-"

"Shut up!" She yelled with a groan, her hand pulling me over to her, faces close enough to touch.

"Ae…lita…" I spoke softly as she moved her head a bit and our lips touched.

_**-William's Room-**_

**The sound of a phone had went off the moment the computer opened a words program and website about what they were doing, a random idea that William came up with when looking for an interesting experiment idea.** No matter if Yumi was going to be helping him or not, she was the one who was going to sit and type out everything.

There project was going to be The Flame Test, which went to the observation of the characteristics of color produced by certain metallic ions when vaporized in flame. It involved elements such as kryptonite, gold, and even lithium.

He was sitting on the bed for the most part, writing down what they would need and picking elements off of the chart randomly which led into aluminum. Yumi was dazed for the most part, she was just copying and pasting information that William would be forced to go through and read, and fix into a readable essay.

His eyes moved to Yumi who was sitting at a desk on the computer his father had gotten him for this stupid project. She looked clueless and tired and he really just wanted to take her on the bed and with a strong embrace, have her fall asleep in his arms. He was more of the insane romantic than an insane lover.

Yumi fell against the keyboard which made William get up as a screen came on the computer. It was a recording that was dated at least four months ago.

In the video was Ulrich, William and of course Yumi; and for the most part they were just laughing about something that seemed to not amuse William at the present moment. The video went on a little longer because Yumi made William keep it on. She just seemed engrossed with it.

Later on in the video Yumi was drunk, and Ulrich was making out with her(back before they broke up) while William had left the room to get more drinks because it was the main thing he had in his hand when he came back upstairs. Yet, the video got more intense and Ulrich was on top of Yumi yet she had been struggling for him to get off of her. He had anger issues sometimes, which made him rough and easily angry when he had been drinking(although he wasn't as bad as one as Yumi). Clothes had began to come off which made William turn off the video tape and Yumi roll in the chair away from the computer.

"Yumi…" He started as the door opened to Ulrich which made William look over to him.

"What…" She started and didn't finish, just got off of the chair and Ulrich moved to let her go.

"What just happened?" Ulrich asked as William pushed the chair in.

"She saw the video tape."

"How?"

"She hit her head on the keyboard sometime, I don't fucking know."

"This is disappointing…Jérémie might just find out what happened…"

"She doesn't remember…she won't, it's what she's been trying to forget."

* * *

Yay, chapter five is done -dances- Ums, chapter six has sex in it, yes, I'm ruining it for you. Be happy. I'll put it up when I can, I wrote it in multi-colored pens.


	6. Effects

a/n:. I skipped a scene in the beginning, because I didn't want to write it. And it's late eleven is late, yes, it is late :p

onwards to the chapter!

_**Chapter 6: Effects **_

"Yumi…wait…" William's voice called after her causing her to stop in her movements and turn around no matter how much she wanted to continue walking away. "Look…that was such a long time ago." His hand took a hold of her arm.

She gave a small flinch. "But…I don't remember…what's happened…"

"Here, do you want me to show you? I know you'll enjoy it; I'll take you home after also."

Yumi gave a sigh and shook her head. "Fine…"

_**  
-Yumi's House. 2 a.m.-**_

Her bodies effects to the drugs kept her twisting and turning in my bed, well, Hiroki's actually(we kept the room change). Yumi didn't have a single fucking clue what was happening to her and it was making me feel like what happened when I first realized I had any feelings for her at all. Whatever was happening to her body, was making her produce a strange liquid in-between her legs which made her give a frustrating growl, and led to her calling me to come into the room, and when I did I saw the scene and yawned.

"I thought I told you to try to sleep." I turned on the lights and shut the door behind me so the cold draft wouldn't come into the room.

Yumi fidgeted, her body turning on its side, then quickly sitting up, unable to stay in one position. "I…can't…" She whined; her body couldn't even stay sitting up.

"After what William did to you, I guess not."

I sat next to her but she only laid back on the bed, hands roaming down her stomach-making her give another small whine while doing so.

"Now…I know exactly what they did to you." Jérémie sighed. "I just didn't think Ulrich would go so far." I turned over to her, making sure I didn't say what happened because she might have gone yelling and screaming and her memory coming back which would be bad at this situation because she wouldn't understand a thing that was going on this very second.

I just sat there staring at Yumi in her red underwear and black camisole; it made me question if I just should of taken her and fucked her right there and got it over with…but I'd wait until she wanted it…not because she was like this.

When my thoughts came crashing back down to earth, I noticed Yumi had gotten out of her underwear, and my mind came back, when she grabbed my hand and pushed it in-between her legs, rubbing my hand against her.

My mind completely stopped there, although I swore I was hearing voices that sounded like, "go for it," or even, "She's horny, deal with it." That was my conscience, knowing I wanted this girl, that'd I'd do anything for this girl. Although, when it came down to it, I swallowed and did so…I continued what Yumi started.

Another flash seemed to make Yumi shake her head in remembrance of something. It was the night she came to me for help. I wasn't sure how I noticed it, but she gave a small blush when she did. Made me think she actually had some sort of screwed up feelings for me.

Yumi moved her arms around my neck and lifted herself up-knocking me back onto the bed, lips connecting, and I clutched my eyes closed as thoughts finally decided to come back to me. They were all reasons why I shouldn't have been doing this, when in truth there was no reason why I didn't want this.

The next step seemed to be removing my glasses, and Yumi's hands traveling down to get off my pants, which didn't work because my hand was still in between her legs, and still pushing against her.

This was the last step for me though.

Reasons were because I thought I'd be taking a drunk…or drugged (I really didn't know which) girl…well, taking advantage of her in this state. It would feel like rape more than anything to be more…even though she'd probably be on top.

Yumi didn't stop fussing though (even with my attempts to get her to stop). I was in my boxers by the time I could pay attention to anything.

She sat up, legs around mine, my hand back against the bed. She pulled off her shirt (which she looked to be having trouble with, but that went with her issues with seeing straight). Her next problem she whined about- which made me pull her down and switch positions-which ended up with locked lips instead. I only surrendered this time; tongue running against her lower lips-mouth moving and sucking on it gently-although she seemed quite rough and opened her mouth (which finally allowed me to finally switch positions and allowed me to also fully explore her alcohol tasking mouth; that also went into taking off what was left of my clothing.

In another moment…or what was left of it…Yumi straddled her legs-and without a condom-and I plunged into her body the moment I found her opening.

_**-Kadic Dorms. 2.46 a.m.-**_

Aelita was walking back to her dorm from a long and intense conversation…which was actually just yelling and screaming, and a lot of her getting detention for her being in the boys dorm, and for being up at this hour in the first place.

"Aelita…?" A voice called her name which made her stop and turn around, it was Ulrich.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

"Odd said that you were pissed at Jérémie, why?"

She sighed and walked over to her room, Ulrich following and she let him in.

"What happened with you two?" He questioned as she sat on the bed.

"I was talking to Jérémie earlier, he's like…in love with Yumi, I don't know why. He said something about rape…and I got so confused." She sounded like she was about to start crying again.

"Hey…" Ulrich said in a quick, caring voice as he moved over to her and grabbed her arms. "nothing happened with Yumi, or me…nothing…I don't know what he likes her, but he does."

"We had sex…"

"…Jérémie…and you?"

She nodded.

"This morning because we didn't have class?"

She nodded again.

"wow…" He let go of her arms.

"Yeah, he knew I was angry at him. It's all his fault I got mad anyway."

"Your jealous, it's normal. How about we just sit and talk about this…" He stated, grabbing the bag she knew he didn't have earlier. "Here, have a drink."

Aelita took the beverage, she didn't know what it was…but if it helped her mind clean and clear all of her thoughts, so then have at it. She wanted Jérémie…and she wanted Yumi out of the picture.


	7. A Crime

A/n: This is a really short chapter, not really over 500 words. I didn't want to do too much since chapter eight(which hasn't been titled) will be a lot longer, and more into what happened to Yumi

**Chapter 7: A Crime**

Her body had awoken with a whimper, as she struggled to her bonds against a chair, and the ones against her mouth and even legs.

The chair didn't move since it was nailed against the ground, and although everything that was around her was dark, she still tried to get some glimpse of where she was. Alas, nothing worked.

Her mind was betraying her again, because she started seeing strange colors, and hearing voice that sounded like men speaking to one another. If she didn't have a migraine, wasn't bound and gagged to a chair, and wasn't completely and utterly lost; she would of tried to calm down.

"We have her…" She heard one voice say.

"Yes, now we must trap them here as well."

"You were hired to kill a girl, who got away. You know how fucking angry your boss must me!" A voice that sounded familiar now spoke.

"It was an assassination attempt, he knows her family too well…she would have been able to point me out like the color orange in a bunch of black ink."

"Unless the orange sinks in."

She heard footsteps come towards her, which made her body whimper even more. She was freezing in what seemed to be a long, white t-shirt, that was practically see-through and she was wearing nothing under it. Her nipples turned hard from the cold; and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she literally jumped, attempting to struggle again.

"Oh, someone's a bit jumpy today." The voice seemed to move against her ear, and she moved her head away. "Gai, get her out of the chair and put her in my room, tie her to the bed, I'll deal with her later. Turn the lights on too"

Gai nodded and began to untie the ropes, keeping the chains that weren't connected to anything but her wrists on so he could drag her off into another room without her trying to escape, which in this situation was the worst thing that could happen. They didn't want to go through any process of trying to get her again.

The lights were dim, but flickered on when Gai hit the switch before dragging their victim away.

There stood a black haired man, a tall one at that. He looked to be in his early twenties, or even younger maybe. He had a compelling smile on his face as he took the other guy who he was with into another room where they would probably be discussing business or just planning their next maneuver to get what they wanted.

The only important thing is that they had who they needed, to get who they were paid to get, killed.


	8. Hostage

Tobi: Nah, I just was on Gaia at the time, and there is a character in my friends story and their last name is Gai. Plus, the name works kind of ish. But, Naruto was on when I was writing it. Naruto did nothing to inspire me, it never does. Now make a fanfic account, or I'll do it for you

this chapter is pointless to me. I wrote it because I needed it for Jeremie's thoughts I guess, and yeah. :3 I don't know.. two chapters left I believe.

Chapter 8: Hostage

My eyes opened to the small shine of light that had entered the room from the window shade (part of it being stuck on another part of the window that let this light shine through. It was still raining though, the pitter patter made my heart skip a beat when I realized what had just happened…this situation with Yumi…one that I hadn't wanted to happen. Yet, I did nothing to prevent it…and she did everything to provoke me.

Yumi wasn't in the room at the moment, but I heard running water from the another room(besides the heater which might have been the noise which had awoken me in the first place). I lifted up to a small pain in my back which was full of scratches like my upper arms.

I pushed the covers off slightly, to the point where my top body was uncovered, and the uncomfortable feeling under wet sheets under me, made me get up, and grab a pair of pants, so I wasn't walking around naked, even if I was going to see if Yumi was finished taking a show. Walking out of the room to what felt like the artic, there was no heat anywhere but the bathroom (possibly) and the room we spent the night in.

I sometimes thought this could never happen, any of these emotions, any of this…I sometimes think Aelita would kill me if she found out, since we already had our night and that probably left her emotionally distressed. I wonder if should of called her, or just sat and had a true conversation about everything.

"Yumi?" I called her name as I reached the bathroom, the sound of water running was completely gone (So she was either filling the bathtub, or doing something weird.

There wasn't answer back.

"…I'm coming…in…" I opened the door slowly to the site of Yumi sitting in a towel on the floor, arms on the tub, her body wet; I maneuvered over to her, shutting the door. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything or even move.

"Yumi…" I put my hand on her shoulder, making her turn around and look at me. "are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She stood up. "Take a bath with me."

I blushed. "I have to-"

"No, take one with me."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "I have to call someone and-"

I looked up at her and she was taking her towel off and getting back into the bath, the heat burning her body (since the red color of her body was showing).

"Pleaseee."

"Stop pleading. No!"

She pouted, bringing her arms under her breast and turned her back to me which made me sigh and take off my pants and get in which made her turn back around and pull me in rest of the way before my foot was even in the tub.

The sound of a car alerted the young girl to wake up, eyes blurry and arms tied behind her back. The feeling of another body was next to her, another female who (to herself, who was confused and weak) seemed to look her age. She wasn't tied up, but there was a strange device on her wrist and another on her ankle.

The sound of boots clicked into the room, where she could of sworn she heard William's voice, as if he was the one behind this entire mess. She could of called him, but her mouth was behind tape and she knew trying to get it off would take a while…or not; since the man was walking over to her as she struggled, hair flinging over her shoulders.

"Calm down, you'll be free to go when we get who we're really after." His voice was deep and it reminded her of the guy from yesterday…well, if it even was yesterday, she wasn't sure in the least bit. "When they come, you'll be allowed to leave, as long as he brings the other girl…she's who we need out of the way."

She was yelling something through the tape, which got the guy to come over to her, and pull it off in a quick ripping motion that made her scream in pain.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Keeping you hostage, until we get what we want."

"Which is?!"

"Like I'd ever tell you." He placed the tape back on her mouth and lingered across the room to leave.

* * *

I feel like I need to explain this. Aelita is being held hostage. Simple as that. I needed this chapter because I need Jeremie to freak out in the next chapter, and that should lead to the final chapter and an epilogue maybe.


	9. Phone Call

a/n: This is seriously the shortest chapter I've ever written...So, deal with it. I would of written a lot more, but I was too lazy and I needed something to lead into the next chapter. Gah, D: ...this isn't how it should be. D: It's okay though. :3 My birthday's tomorrow, and I get my Ben 10 cake...I'll post pictures on DeviantArt if you want to see

**Chapter 9: Phone Call**

I guess you could say I was tired of all of this. What do you think I mean? Dealing with Yumi isn't the easiest thing in the world. She was a hassle when she had her memory, and without it, she was just simply worse. Well, I'm not trying to be mean…I'm not that mean of a person you could say…well, apparently to Odd (when he was mad at me) I'm a wimp and a coward that's why I don't have anything good in my life by my grades and Aelita.

Well, now I have Yumi and Aelita.

I was watching Yumi eat at the table while I sat back down with some tea. Yes, tea, not coffee you psycho-addicts. She was cheery, I wasn't sure why though; it's not like it was a good thing for me. She was also utterly hyper. Yumi just wasn't Yumi anymore, she's not who I liked before. Yes, maybe sex was involved, and William, and some fucked up shit with Ulrich, but she was too cheery because she didn't remember any of that.

I sighed; drinking from the cup as Yumi sneezed. "Bless you. Are you okay?" My eyes lingered towards her and she nodded.

My phone was on the table and vibrated when I had gotten a text. I picked up my phone after putting down the cup, fingers moving over the buttons as I read it, "Where is She?" I read aloud, making Yumi give me a, 'hm' sound.

"Odd just texted me…"

Yumi got up off of the chair, moving over to me, leaning over my shoulder as she read it. "What does it mean?"

I shrugged, working my fingers on the numbers (letters) as I texted him back, getting a reply in a few seconds. "You know what I mean, where's Aelita?"

I knew Odd cared about her, just not that much. Sure, they were good for each other, but Aelita was…in my eyes not suited for him. Her personality and take on things were just…different people I guess. I just didn't have a clue what he meant, I mean, last I knew she was at the school with Ulrich…helping him since he really can't commit to anything.

I didn't exactly know what was going on, including when Yumi's phone went off and she pulled herself away from me to go fetch it from off the floor in the living room. She handed me her phone, not recognizing the odd digits.

We both decided to wait till the person called again before answering. It was a man, one I founds voice to be very familiar.

"You have seven hours, or she dies…gives us the girl."

Seven hours? Why such a random number?

"Who is this…?" I was calm, Yumi had only wandered off somewhere.

"Not important. Meet us at the Ski Resort, and bring her, we'll let yours go…no arguments, no police; nothing but what I promised. Who will it be?"

The phone on the other side hit the receiver before I could say another word. It just made me think…after all that trouble with Aelita…having her here in this world…and promising I'd do anything for her. Who would I try to save…?


End file.
